OOC and Immature
by TheRutles
Summary: Wacky things happen. Hardly a surprise.


OOC and Immature

_This one was written by Marion, Penny, and Leah, all three members of TheRutles. It's a Round Robin, meaning we took turns to write it, so _Normal _is Leah, _**Bold **_is Penny and Italic is Marion._

One day, Harry was walking around snogging all the girls.

**Ron walked up to Harry and hit him.**

"Oh no, you've gone evil and are now a Death Eater!" said Harry, "Oh well." He smiled and began to skip, singing "I Feel Pretty".

**"That's right," said Ron, and turned into a lion because he was an animagi. Draco came up to Harry.**

**"You're so cool," he said and began skipping like Harry with a big smile.**

Hermione came up to Ron. Over the summer she had made her hair perfect and it now cascaded in flowing waves down her back.

"I'm smart AND popular now!" she trilled happily.

_"So, Ron," she said, batting an eyelash seductively, "How have you changed over the summer?"_

_"Well," he replied, "I'm a lion."_

_"How interesting!" she said, "I've always wanted to snog with a lion!"_

They snogged. Ginny walked up.

"Ew," she said, "But Hermione is my only friend, so I don't care." Ginny sat down on the floor and cried because she was so lonely. Then she waited for Harry to say he loved her but he was too busy skipping. So she tackled Draco instead.

**And she cried because she was an emotional mess and Sirius had been her best friend. Then she went out with Draco. Ron tore away from Hermione.**

**"I'm sorry," he said, "But I have a girlfriend. It's Fleur." Ron's hair had turned brown. He was dark and reclusive. And short.**

"Nooo!" screamed Hermione, "You're not pretty anymore."

**Ron got very angry when Hermione accused him of being ugly. He applied some lip gloss and stomped away. Parvarti and Lavender spotted Hermione. They snorted because they loved to study and hated socialising.**

Fred and George walked up. They had morphed into an uber-twin; they were one person. They started flirting with everyone. Then they started flirting with themselves. Then they turned evil and died and then they resurrected themselves.

_"Cool!" Forge (or Gred) exlaimed, "Let's do that again!" And they did._

_Then Fleur arrived._

_"Ron!" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I have to tell you something!"_

_"I know what it is," Hermione pouted, "You two are going out!"_

_"Non, zat ees not it!" Fleur said in her cheesy, television French accent, "Because I am in love with Cho!"_

_Then Fleur and Cho snogged a lot and Hermione was happy and Ron turned back into a lion and they snogged a whole lot more._

**Ron promptly fell in love with Luna and began snogging her. Harry said something but wasn't heard over all the snogging. What he said was this: "Watch out Luna! Ron's a notorious murderer! He falls in love with girls and then kills them."**

**By that time it was too late, of course, because Luna was dead.**

**Harry received an insensitive letter from Dumbledore informing him that Voldemort had killed his parents. Harry began to cry. A flock of made-ups surrounded him. "Harry, what's wrong? My parents were killed too! I'm a werewolf!" they cried.**

Harry shuffled his way through the girls. There was hardly a human in the lot.

_And the Sues cried._

_Then the Marauders arrived._

_"We're time travellers!" the four cried happily. They were promptly attacked by the made-ups._

**Then Jack Sparrow arrived. And so did the daughters of Hermione and Ron, Ron and Fleur, and Harry and Hermione. All of the above were very startled except for the kids who had amber, purple, and icy blue eyes and were all Animagus.**

The Marauders were slowly getting all their clothing and hair ripped apart by the Sues. James' glasses had long since been smashed.

Then the full moon came out so Remus took a handy potion he had to stop himself from becoming a werewolf.

_"You're so brave!" a Sue said, stroking Remus' hair._

_"I just wish my father could be alive to give me away." She looked down, tears welling up in her navy blue eyes._

_Then Remus turned into a werewolf and ate her._

_"Ha ha!" he cried._

**Then Sirius turned into a dog and ate Remus.**

_And then Peter turned into a rat and ate everyone._

_"Yum yum," he said._

Then he died in a gastronomic explosion and everyone lived again. And then they died from his stomach acid.

THE END

_Leah: I can't quite remember, but after typing this whole ruddy thing up, I seem to remember it being a parody of fanfiction and roleplays, although I can't be certain._

_Penny: (Is the silent type)_

_Marion: (Doesn't exist today)_


End file.
